As more entities require the storage of various data (business data, personal data, sensitive data, etc.), large portions of the data may be stored in data centers. As such, security concerns for the data of the data centers will likely continue and may even increase. However, some data may need to be transferred to or between storage devices, like servers, in a data center. Portable storage devices may be utilized to transfer sensitive data between storage devices within a data center. However, it may be desired that such portable storage devices and the data stored thereon not leave the data center. As such, managing the secure erasure of the data from the portable storage device while enabling the transfer of the stored data to other storage devices and/or computer devices may pose challenges to users, entities, and data providers.